TeenTitans The Tail Of Beast Girl (TG)
by The Green Pheniox
Summary: Beast Boy Is Life Changes Forever


It was a fine day at Jump City until Mumbo robbed a bank and Beast Boy was trying to pick up some chicks.

Beast Boy asked, "Mumbo when will you learn that crime doesn't pay?"

He turns into a dinosaur and chomps at Mumbo warning him. Mumbo chants "Mumbo Jumbo" and blows powder all over Beast Boy.

"What's happening to me?" asks Beast Boy. He tries to fly away to no avail. Mumbo laughs and begins to vanish. As the transformation is finished Beast Boy turns into an eagle and flies to Titan's Tower.

Cyborg, the half human half robot asks, "Yo Beast Boy, where have you been?"

Beast Boy, now in his eagle form exclaims, "Mumbo has escaped!"

CyBorg: "It's alright. Don't sweat it. I'll catch him."

Beast Boy: "Find him as soon as possible! I don't want to even explain what he has done to me."

Cyborg: "Relax man. Go catch some sleep. It's late."

Beast Boy: "Okay, I'm putting my trust in you, Cyborg."

Beast Boy goes home and suddenly has the strangest urge to clean his house. "What is this?" he thinks to himself. "I never cared this much before. Suddenly I feel like a neat freak." He spends hours tediously cleaning every nick and cranny. Then finally as he lays down to sleep he begins have a strange dream about Cyborg and him together. He awakens to a knock on the door. He looks out the peak hole and sees Starfire.

Beast Boys changes himself into a parrot form. "Come in!" he shouts. "My friend, Beast Boy, where are you?" asks Starfire.

Beast Boy: "Here I am, I am now a parrot. How are you beautiful Star?"

Starfire: "I am fine, my friend. How are you?"

Beast Boy: "Well I am not myself anymore as you see."

Starfire: "Well what is it? What is wrong?"

Beast Boy: "I think it's best you lock the door."

Confused and concerned Starfire locks the door.

Beast Boy: "Okay Starfire, please sit and listen. Remember when I was talking to Cyborg last night?"

Starfire: "Yes I remember. About the encounter with Mumbo right?"

Beast Boy: "Yes. Well I think it's best I show you what he has done to me."

Beast Boy suddenly turns into a naked girl and blushes in shame.

Starfire: "Oh my, Beast Boy. You're a girl!"

Beast Boy frowns, "Yes he has done this to me." He begins to cry.

Beast Boy: "It's affecting my mind also. I'd rather not say what I dreamed of right before you awoke me. He blushes."

Starfire: "Well Beast Boy, we can't change what is done...at least not yet. Why don't we make light of the situation and go shopping for some clothes to uh...suit your new body."

Beast Boy: "I'd love to! Wait.. What did I just say? What's happening to me? Oh well," and he sighs. He takes Starfire by the hand. She smiles and gives him a hug.

Starfire: "Come, let's go shopping."

Beast Boy: "But wait. I have at least got to hide until I can get out of Titan's Tower."

He changes into his parrot form and flys onto her shoulder.

Starfire: "Alright then, let's get going."

Beast Boy: "Thanks, Star. You are a true friend."

They both fly to the mall. To make a swift and unnoticed entrance Beast Boy suddenly turns into a green eagle and flies into the changing room. A police man entered the room and saw a girl, totally green. Beast Boy was trying to figure out how to put on a bra when suddenly he notices the guard peaking is at him.

Beast Boy: "Ahhh, you pervert. Help! Somebody get this man out of here!"

A Random Female Officer Inters The Room hereing The Screem And The She Takles The Male Officer And Slaps HanCuffs On Him "You Men Really Disgust Me PEeking At A Inocent Girl Thats Sexual Herassment"

Beast Boy"Ty Miss" He Smiles At The Officer As The Officer Smies Back"Your Welcome Sweety"

He Hugs The Officer As The Officer Pushes The pervert On ther Ground To Hug Beast Boy Back

MeanWhile With Cyborg "Did You Do Your Job Mumbo?"Mumbo Ofcorce Your Crush Is Now A Girl \ersion Of HimSelf Just Make Sure You Act Casual Around Everyone Els BUt Him But In Exchange You Give Me $1000" Cyborg"Yep Its Sent To This NUmbr Use It On Any ATM" He pops Out Random Numbers On Mumbos Cell Phone Mimbo States "Pleasure Doing Buessness With You." Cyborg Replys "Like Wise Cya" He Stated As He Hangs Up

* * *

**To Be Contenued**


End file.
